Crazy In Love
Crazy In Love is an Eminem song which appears as the seventeenth track on the Encore album and lasts for four mins two seconds. This the only song where he does not rap. Lyrics Wilson's voice I Tell myself that I'm doing alright Nothing else to do tonight but To go Crazy, Crazy On You Lemme go Crazy, Crazy on you youuuuuuuuu 1 Can't you see what you do to me baby? You make me crazy, you make me act like a maniac. I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick You truly are the only one who can do this to me You just make me get so crazy. I go skitzo, I get so insane I just go skitzophrenic One minute I want to slit your throat The next I want to sex. You make me crazy, the way we act like 2 maniacs in the sac We fuck like 2 jackrabbits And maybe that's a bad habit. Cuz the next day we're right back at it In the same exact pattern What the fuck is the matter with us We can't figure out if it's Lust or it's love What's sad is what's attracting us to each other They say that every man grows up to marry his own mother. Which would explain why you're such a motherfucking bitch But I stay and still stick it out with you even though I just hit you today But you deserve it you hit me first and provoked me to choke you Just cuz I came home late last night crawled in bed and I woke you. But if there's one thing about you I admire its, baby, Because you stay with me, maybe, because you're as crazy as I am Cuz when I look at you I can see an angel in your eyes But if I look deeper inside I see your freakish little side. Like a devil in disguise, You're always full of surprises Always pullin' devises Out your purse, little vibrators and dildos You fucked yourself so much You barely feel those anymore You're only 24 but you're plenty more mature Than those other little hoes Who just act like little girls Like they're in middle school still You're crazy sexy cool, chillin You play your position You never step out of line Even though I stay in your business You've always kept out of mine. I wonder whats on your mind Sometimes they say love is blind Maybe that's why the first time I dotted your eye You ain't see a sign. Chorus Or maybe you did Maybe you like being shoved Maybe cuz we're crazy in loooove Chorus Crazy on you Crazy on you Let me go crazy crazy on youuuuuuuuu 2 You're the ink to my paper Where my pen is to my pad The moral, the very fiber The whole substance to my rap. You are my reason for being The meaning of my existence If it wasn't for you I would never be able to spit this As intense I do and the irony Is you rely on me as much as I rely on you to inspire me like you do. You provide me the lighter fluid to fuel my fire You're my entire supply Gas, the match, the igniter. The only way that I am able to stay so stable Is you're the legs to my table If you were to break I'd fall on my face. But I'm always going to make you feel I don't need you as much as I really need you So you don't use it to your advantage. But you're essential to me You're the air I breathe I believe if you ever leave me I'd probably have no reason to be. You are the Kim to my Marshall You're the Slim to my Shady The Dre to my Eminem The Alaina to my Hailey. You are the word I am looking for when I'm trying to describe how I feel inside And the right one just won't come to my mind. You're like the pillar that props me up The beam that supports me The bitch who never took half, The wife who never divorced me. You're like the root to my evil You let my devil come out me You let me beat the shit out you Before you beat the shit out me. Chorus And no matter how much Too much is never enough Maybe cuz we're crazy in loooove Chorus I'm crazy on you Crazy on you Let me go crazy crazy on youuuuuuuuu Video * Category:Song Category:Encore Category:2000s